Hunting Down Naraku
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Sequel to After Naraku's death. I advise people if they have not read After Naraku's death to please read that one before this one. It would be less confusing then if you read part 1 first. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters.

A/N: Alright the in the last story Naraku came back to life, but he is actually a zombie. With the whole Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thing to kill Naraku I shall clarify stuff. What Naraku meant was that Sesshomaru has to use the Tensaiga, while Inuyasha is supposed to use the Tetsusaiga; like what they did with Sounga from Swords of an Honorable Ruler. Alright now on with the story!

Chapter 1: The hunt begins

"So Kagome Inuyasha is dead now?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Yes. Naraku pushed him down a cliff just like he did with Kikyo. I grabbed the Tetsusaiga, which was on the ground." Kagome was once again on the verge of tears. One thing she was happy for was the fact that when she found the Tetsusaiga, Naraku made the one mistake of staying at the cliff. She shot him with her arrows. He won't be causing trouble for awhile, hopefully.

"So Kagome your saying Inuyasha is not dead then?" Miroku's face was completely serious.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango and the others looked at him in confusion.

"Well she said just like Kikyo. If I remember correctly Kagome, when Naraku tried to take care of Kikyo he failed. You saved her on her last day. You purified the miasma that was spreading throughout her entire body. So Inuyasha may or may not be dead." Hope then flickered in Kagome heart. 'Inuyasha please be alright. If you are still alive, stay safe and do not let the demon inside of you to overcome you without the Tetsusaiga.'

Inutaisho walked over by Izayoi. She was holding herself, and pacing back and forth. He put his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Izayoi, he is going to be ok, alright?"

"Inutaisho I know he is but, I finally see him all grown up and then I find out he is going to die. What's worse is the fact that it's his brother who ends his life!" Izayoi was now crying on Inutaisho's right shoulder. He rubbed her back, calming her down with his gentle voice.

"It's going to be okay, Izayoi. We will find him, Kagome will purify the miasma. He is not going to die on you alright. I promise you." Izayoi managed a smile.

"There you go again making those promises that you don't know if you can keep."

"I can keep this one. The swords will keep me updated right?" That's when Tetsusaiga, who was placed under Inutaisho's care, spoke loud and clear.

'_That's right my lord! Tensaiga, Sounga, and I shall always keep you updated. Well probably not Sounga, but Tensaiga and I will.'_ Izayoi smiled. The swords were always the same even after all those years since Inutaisho had Toutosai forge them.

'_My head hurts. What happened? Where am I? What was I doing? Ugh! My head is killing me! I think I lost my voice though, and I can tell there is miasma spreading throughout my body. Wait! I remember now! I was fighting Naraku, and then he pushed me down that cliff. I was in the miasma for some time, and then a barrier went around me and teleported me somewhere else. I wonder just where am I though? There's no scent of Naraku anywhere, so it is not his castle. I sure hope Kagome is safe and everyone else. Sesshomaru didn't come in time or I didn't yell in time. Probably was me. Any ways I yelled as I was plummeting down towards the miasma, so I yelled too late. I wonder can I walk? Only one way to try! Yes! I can walk! Kagome hang on! I'm coming! Naraku can't keep me hidden forever!'_

"Kagome are you sure this is a bright idea? I mean come on. We don't know for sure if Inutaisho can wield Tetsusaiga, and we don't even know where Inuyasha is. That's IF he is still alive." Sango and Kagome were both in the hot spring talking about their journey ahead of them.

"Sango it is the only way for us to find him. I mean come on, Sango we have how many dog demons with us now? There is Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Belladonna, Rose, Sahara, Alesandro, and Sinnoch. Five dog demons and two half dog demons or at least with some dog demon in them. I'm sure Sesshomaru could find his scent easily cause he has known Inuyasha the longest. I'm sure now that Inuyasha IS alive." Sango sighed. Once they were done bathing, the group set out for their main goal: Inuyasha. Which they didn't know right now, but he was in the opposite direction the entire time.

Ok I'm sorry it is short, probably going to be the shortest chapter of all. I am going to give a hint though for chapter two. Kikyo is the one who first finds Inuyasha but decides not to say anything, she only helps him. Kaede also has a better part in chapter two. Alright Review! As you can see Inuyasha is not dead, he is just merely dying very, very, very, very slowly. Alright enough hints! Review!

InuYashaFreak


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inuyasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I'll give you something to expect from this chapter. Kikyo is in it. I am sorry Kikyo haters, but she has an important part in this story. Oh and Inuyasha starts talking in this chapter or at least I think he does. Oh well, on with the story! Remember, his friends are going in the wrong direction.

Chapter 2: Healing

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings more closely, since last time when he opened his eyes, they were blurry and he could only smell things. He was in a cave that was charred from a fire. The opening looked like a mouth opening up. He recognized the cave. This particular cave was the place where it all began. This was Onigumo's cave.

'_Ow! My head still hurts from yesterday. Why did Naraku send me here, of all the places? Wait, unless he knows that my friends and family will start by searching for his castle? Oh no, they are not going to get here on time, just like Kagome said they would not. Wait what's that scent?!' _Sure enough someone was approaching the cave. That's when Kikyo walked in, and took a double glance when she saw Inuyasha just laying there on his back staring at the ceiling looking like some loon.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kikyo for once was confused. '_Why is Inuyasha here, and not with that girl Kagome? Wait? Why is he not answering me? Is something wrong with him? But that still does not explain why he is not with my reincarnation.' _Inuyasha slowly moved his eyes towards where she was standing, but still did not say anything. '_What is Kikyo doing here? Do not tell me she is going to take advantage of me and send me to the netherworld with her?!_' Kikyo had seen the look in his eyes and she relaxed.

"Do not worry Inuyasha. I am not here to bring you to the netherworld with me. I was actually surprised that you were here. Why are you not with my reincarnation?" Something then occurred to Kikyo. '_What if he can't talk?'_ She then saw the herb that she used to help the throat when someone lost their voice.

"Inuyasha, this is a herb I used to use when I was alive. It helps the throat when sore or when someone has lost their voice. Since you are not speaking, I assume that you have lost your voice somehow. So I am going to put this in you mouth, alright? I need you to relax." Inuyasha made his entire body relax. Kikyo then placed the herb in his mouth and somehow managed to get him to swallow it down. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you have anything to say? Like why you are not with the girl?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and she helped him sit up. She dragged him so he was leaning against the cave wall. Inuyasha sighed before answering.

"Kikyo Naraku is alive again. He pushed me down a cliff into the miasma, like he did with you. But unlike you, I know how to kill Naraku. So I must live this time"

(With the other group)

"Alright Kagome, do you sense any shards?" Sango and the others looked at Kagome.

"No sorry. We have been searching for Inuyasha for a day now, and we still do not have any leads on where he is at. Plus with him being at Naraku's castle, no wonder we don't get there on time." Kagome put her head down so bangs covered her eyes. Just then Inutaisho was sniffing the air like crazy.

"Grandpa? Are you alright?" Sinnoch looked at him as though he had just announced that he was actually a woman in man disguise.

"I smell a wolf coming here and really fast! Alesandro! Stand in front of your mother." Alesandro stood in front of Kagome. That's when Koga appeared.

"Hey mutt! Move so I can talk to Kagome!" That's when Izayoi walked forward and Koga almost fell head over heals! Literally because Izayoi shoved him.

"Wolf, Kagome is already married to my son, Inuyasha." Koga gasped at Kagome, and then glared at Alesandro who he thought was Inuyasha.

"So mutt, I can see you want to fight to see who gets Kagome." Alesandro was looking at him weird, then Sinnoch cracked up laughing.

"Stupid Koga! That's not Inuyasha! That's Alesandro!" Sinnoch had barely managed to get that much out.

"Alesandro? Then where is Mutt face!" Inutaisho's eyes flashed red.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!? WHAT DID YOU CALL INUYASHA!?" Inutaisho was yelling and his eyes where threatening to transform into his true form.

"Mutt face." Inutaisho grabbed Koga by his armor.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY SON THAT AGAIN! IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU, I WOULD BE RUNNING RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Koga then ran off. I mean who wouldn't be. He had just mad the great dog demon, beyond mad at him. Kagome cracked up laughing.

"Inuyasha would have loved to see that happen!"

"Kagome is that one of the men who like you?"

"Yes. That's the one Kikyo said Inuyasha was holding me against my will with the "fiancé" thing. But Koga is already engaged to another female, name Ayame. This little encounter with Inutaisho may have just made him go to her. Ayame is a female wolf demon, and she's perfect for Koga. I have always been wishing for the day when Koga ran off with his tail between his legs." Izayoi then realized that a lot of men like Kagome, but Kagome only likes the one person, who just so happened to be missing right now and has a possibility that he is dead.

"Kagome we will find him, ok? We will find Inuyasha." Even though Izayoi said that with courage and all but she had a sinking feeling that Inuyasha was forever lost to them. Sahara walked up to them.

"All is not lost humans. Many decades ago a wise old man gave me a prophecy. At first I did not understand what he meant, but now I completely understand him. The prophecy was _'50 years from present day, the brothers of the one who has fallen will unite together and destroy their foe together. The brothers of the fang_.' We are going to find Inuyasha, cause he is the other brother of the fang. Onigumo, who is Naraku is the foe. So therefore, I believe the prophecy is a bit of extra hope to you humans." Sahara then walked off, happy that she gave the humans some hope for Inuyasha.

(with Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"So you're telling me, that it has to be you and Sesshomaru to destroy Naraku?" Kikyo couldn't believe it! After all this time, with them all hunting him down the only way to completely destroy this foe was for the two brothers to unite and destroy him. The one thing in the world that would seem impossible, could actually happen!

"That is exactly what I am telling you, Kikyo. Sesshomaru and I have to be the ones who kill Naraku, my…brother." Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Your brother?! You and Naraku are related? Since when!?" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Since birth. I am Onigumo's brother. Somehow my mother had a half-demon, a demon, and a human for triplets. I am that half-demon, Onigumo was the human, and my sister Rose is the demon. We all possessed something alike. We all were siblings and shared the same mother and father."

"Sorry that I over reacted. It was just so…so unexpected is all." Kikyo's eyes went back to their normal size. '_That demon I saw earlier. I wonder who he was? Now that I'm looking at Inuyasha more closely, I now see that he and that demon look exactly the same. I should ask Inuyasha, he most likely knows.'_

"Alright Kikyo, something is bothering you. What is it?" Inuyasha looked at her intensely. Kikyo then sighed.

"Inuyasha a few days ago, before I brought back your mother I saw a demon that looked like you. When I followed your mother, I saw that same demon. He was in your group. You and him look alike I hope you know. I was just wondering, who is he?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with curiosity, knowing that he could hopefully answer her question.

"What did he look like? Because I hope you know there are right now two demons in my group who look like me. Well one is a half-demon, the other is a full demon."

"Well the one I saw had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. Well he looked like your brother Sesshomaru, but with no moon on his forehead and only one purple marking on each side of his face."

"Kikyo that was my father. His name is Inutaisho." Kikyo just nodded her head.

(with Kagome)

They had finally found Naraku's castle! '_Inuyasha! I hope your in there!'_ Kagome looked at Sango and she knew there was a lot on her mind at that moment. Miroku looked tense, so did Michael. Sinnoch and Alesandro looked ready to fight their Uncle, Gwendolyn was studying her Hiraikotsu. Rose was just standing by Izayoi, the demons were just getting ready for a possible battle. That is until Inutaisho decided to call Naraku out.

"Naraku! I call upon you! As a lord of your castle you must greet your visitors!" Sesshomaru slapped his left hand across his head (which Inutaisho had brought back as a greeting gift for Sesshomaru).

"Father that is not how you call out Naraku. He does not know your once ways, because I changed them." That's when they all heard someone calling to Kagome. Kagome looked at the person and almost yelled in delight. It was Nasuna!

"Nasuna! I'm so glad we have met again!" The last time Kagome had seen Nasuna was when she first saw Inuyasha as a mortal, and of course she almost lost Inuyasha that night because he had been poisoned. But thankfully Myoga was with them, and he sucked out the poison.

"Kagome where is Inuyasha? What is going on here? Your group is bigger from the last time I saw you guys. Hey Shippo!" Shippo smiled that she remembered his name. But the others just looked confused.

"Nasuna this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sahara, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Belladonna, Rose, Alesandro, Sinnoch, Gwendolyn, Michael, Midnight, Isadora, and Kagura. Izayoi and Inutaisho are Inuyasha's parents. Sesshomaru, Rose, and Belladonna are Inuyasha siblings, but Sesshomaru and Belladonna are only half siblings. Sango and Miroku are part of our original group after we met you. Alesandro, Sinnoch, Gwendolyn and Michael are from the future. Sinnoch and Alesandro are Inuyasha's and my kids and the other two are Sango's and Miroku's. Kirara and Midnight are both siblings. About Inuyasha, he um, well we don't know really." Everyone just looked at Kagome, that is until they all heard familiar laughing. Well of course the ones who don't know Naraku didn't know it was him.

"So you guys have come searching for Inuyasha now have you? I am sorry to say this but Inuyasha is not here." Naraku then appeared. Of course that was his first mistake. Sinnoch walked forward, before anyone could stop her she slapped Naraku across the face. The slap was so loud, Koga looked up from his den in the mountains with Ayame. Her slap was so hard also, that it left claw marks.

"That was for my FATHER!" Sinnoch yelled at him. Isadora had to pull her away from Naraku before she did anything more rash. Naraku's eyes were wide.

(with Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha are you sure?" Kikyo asked him. Moments ago he had asked her to help him to get out of the cave and to Kaede's village.

"Yes Kikyo. I must continue shortly in order to help with defeating Naraku." Kikyo then helped him up and started walking towards her sister's village. Inuyasha's legs were like rubber when he tried to walk, they were just dragging behind him.

"Inuyasha, not trying to implicate that you're a cripple or anything but, look at you legs." Inuyasha looked at his legs and cursed.

"I seriously thought I was walking! I guess not. Oh well, come on, lets continue to Kaede's village. I should be able to walk by then. By the time they reached the village, Inuyasha's legs were not dragging behind him anymore. He was sort of walking, but not quite.

"So Inuyasha can you feel your legs?" Kikyo questioned. He was technically limping right now, not walking.

"If I couldn't Kikyo, then I wouldn't be limping now would I?" Inuyasha snapped. Inuyasha then released Kikyo's arm and started limping towards Kaede's hut. Right when he was about to enter, his legs gave out on him. Kikyo from her view tried not to laugh. '_He was trying so hard, and acting all tough. Now look where he is. On the ground'_ Kaede had obviously heard him hit the ground so she came out and saw Inuyasha on the ground outside her hut.

"Inuyasha? Kagome and the others said you were dead! Come in quickly!" Inuyasha sighed, after he groaned about the pain.

"Kaede I need a little help. My legs are numb." Kaede cracked up laughing at that statement. Inuyasha scowled at her. "IT ISN'T FUNNY!" He yelled.

"Actually Inuyasha if ye think about it, it is. Ye can go through a hole in the gut and still move and other such things. But your problem now has gotten through your brain. Your obviously paralyzed Inuyasha." She didn't hear a response because Inuyasha just put his face on the ground. She sighed and called one of the villagers. "Help him inside please." Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"NO! I will do it myself!" He growled at the hand that came near him. "I WILL bite your hand if it comes near me!" Inuyasha warned the man. The man backed away. Inuyasha then struggled to his feet. Once on his feet he gave a smile of triumph.

"Ok now Inuyasha come in the hut. Men you can return to your huts now." Kaede walked into her hut. Inuyasha's triumphant smile disappeared. But it returned when he jumped inside.

"HA! I can jump! Whoa!" Inuyasha then fell over. Kaede sighed.

"Inuyasha ye can not be all independent when ye are like this Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at Kaede.

"Listen up you old hag! I have to get back to Kagome before the New moon! Which is in a few days! I have very important information to give them. Now can you help me with my legs or not? Or should I go back with Kikyo and see what she can do? Since it is thanks to her I can even talk AND that I got here in the first place." Kaede's eyes widened.

"My sister helped you? Instead of taking advantage and bringing you to hell with her?"

"Yeah so can you help me or what?" Inuyasha asked again, but this time he said it with more fear in it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I know another cliff hanger. But hey! At least Inuyasha can sort of walk now, but not for a long period of time. Don't worry, his journey begins in Chapter 3! This chapter is called Healing because his healing begins in this chapter from the miasma. A hint of the next chapter, someone announces they are pregnant! Who could It be? Sango? Kagome? Sinnoch? Gwendolyn? Rose? Or possibly Belladonna? Ok Belladonna is the Lady of the East by the way. She is mated with the lord whose name is Sai and if you guys will tell me In review is I will have him make an appearance. Alright Review and I shall update! Oh and sorry if Kikyo or anyone seemed a little OOC in the chapter, but that's how its supposed to be with the intensity with Inuyasha's disappearance and all. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright so know that Inuyasha is with Kaede is healing continues, and the others are now confused about what Naraku meant by that Inuyasha is not at his castle. This chapter may be short, I don't yet how long it shall be, but there may be some flash back from when Inutaisho and Izayoi met or some more on Inuyasha's child hood. Ok on with the story!

Chapter 3: His childhood and Inuyasha's Journey begins

Kagome sighed when she looked up at the half moon. '_Only six more days, and then Inuyasha becomes human. If he is not cured by then, he will most likely die. I'm glad Nasuna is here.'_ Kagome looked at Nasuna who was cuddling with Shippo, Kirara and Midnight. Kagome smiled, but then frowned when she remembered Inuyasha should've been here. Sango was tossing in her sleep. Kagome saw Izayoi walking over to her.

"Kagome may I speak with you?" Izayoi looked at Kagome.

"Yeah go ahead." Izayoi sat down by Kagome.

"Kagome in the little time when Inuyasha was here with us, I saw how he is when he is around you. I have only seen him act that way around me, he has never had peace since I died. I know this because I watched him, and Inutaisho told me so. I want to tell you something he did when he was about, um I believe he was only three at the time."

Flashback

"_Mom! Mom!" Izayoi sighed and continued her work she was doing. That was until she heard him continuing with the yelling._

"_Mom! Mom! Help they are chasing me! Mom! Mom!" Inuyasha was running around outside. Izayoi quickly ran outside to see him running from nothing, or so it seemed._

"_Inuyasha who is chasing you?" Izayoi looked ready to explode if nothing was chasing him at all! Inuyasha pointed at the ground, and sure enough he was running from something. To be exact, he was running from five daddy long legs._

"_They were coming after me mom!" Inuyasha looked like he was about to faint._

"_Inuyasha I know you have a fear of spiders, but they can't hurt you." Izayoi sighed but then she smiled when she saw his face light up and relax a little._

"_They can't?" He questioned and put his head to the side._

"_No they can't. Daddy long legs can not bite humans for some reason. They are the most poisonous spiders, but their fangs are either too thick or too thin to penetrate out skin. See?" Izayoi placed one on her hand and allowed it to crawl on her. Inuyasha however did not look, he closed his eyes as soon as his mother reached to grab one. Izayoi sighed when she saw his face._

"_Inuyasha?" Izayoi sighed._

"_Mom they are disgusting! How can you hold them?" His eyes were still closed._

"_Inuyasha open your eyes." He obeyed but as soon as he opened them, he realized that there was no spider on his mother's arm at all!_

"_Where did it go?" He looked around and there was no more spiders._

"_They left Inuyasha. I frightened them away because they scared my son." Inuyasha laughed, and Izayoi continued. "But Inuyasha, you can't always be afraid of spiders. They are more scared of you than you are of them. Why were they following you anyways?" Inuyasha blushed just thinking about it._

"_I accidentally sat on one of their egg sacks. So they chased me." Izayoi cracked up laughing._

End Flashback

"I don't know if he ever got over his fear of spiders, but I'm sure he wouldn't show it around his friends." Izayoi was chuckling just thinking about that memory. Kagome now understood why he was so tense around the spider heads besides the fact that, that night he turned into a human.

"What other things did he do when he was younger?" Izayoi started thinking.

"Well I remember the first time he was kissed by a girl, which was Kikyo at age six. Want to hear?"

"Sure!"

Flashback

"_Mom!!" A four year old Inuyasha called to his mother. Moments later he ran into the hut, blushing._

"_What is it Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Izayoi saw Kikyo come in moments later and Inuyasha hid behind her._

"_She has coodies!" Izayoi sighed and her friend Elaina, Kikyo's mother, just laughed._

"_What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Izayoi chuckled while Midnight just watched, and then decided to sleep._

"_She KISSED me!" Inuyasha hid behind his mother once more when Kikyo looked at him. Izayoi cracked up laughed when he did that, even though he was so scared of coodies. Elaina moments later joined in. When Kikyo started coming towards him, Inuyasha darted out the door and onto the roof of the hut._

End of Flashback

"He stayed there until Elaina and Kikyo were gone." Izayoi laughed and Kagome was also laughing. They talked through out the night about Inuyasha and his child hood embarrassments.

(with Inuyasha)

Inuyasha then jolted awake from sleep. He was drenched in sweat. _'Man! That was a nightmare! I hope that isn't how I die.'_ In his dream he saw himself as human, and felt pain grip his heart almost as if someone was gripping his heart and trying to rip it out. Then nothing. The pain had ended, and he was dead. Kaede was still asleep across from him. Inuyasha slowly stood and limped across to look out the window in the hut. '_There is something I must do incase I do die. I have to leave it in Kagome's era though.'_ Inuyasha walked outside the hut and started jumping towards the well. Once beside the well he made sure he had it with him. Then jumped inside.

other side of the well

"Gramps I am telling you Kagome is not coming back until she finds Inuyasha!" Souta yelled at the old man.

"She will come back." That's when they both saw a flash of red zip right past them and into the house.

"Gramps what was that?"

"I don't know. Lets go check it out." They started walking back towards the house.

with Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room, and closed the door. He grabbed the item and placed it on her bed along with a note he wrote. It said:

**Dear Kagome,**

**I just wanted to tell you this, in case you do not find me in time. There is only one way to destroy Naraku and that is the same way Sesshomaru and I destroy Sounga. Combining the Dragon Strike and my Backlash wave together. That is the only way to defeat Naraku. Underneath your covers should be the Tetsusaiga Sheath, since I do not have the sword with me, I am giving you the sheath. I hope I get to see you one last time before I die.**

**With all the love in my heart, **

**Inuyasha**

He placed the sheath under the covers, and folded the note and placed it on her pillow. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he hid in the closet. The old man and the boy walked in.

"Selene are you sure something came up into Kagome's room?"

"Yes father I'm sure. It was like a flash of red or something. But if nothing is in here, than I guess nothing is in there." The two left. Inuyasha came out of the closet and jumped out the open window. When he almost reached the shrine a blue light appeared and he jumped into the Sacred Tree. Kagome came out of the well house and walked to her house. Inuyasha could hear the entire conversation.

"Hi, I'm home."

"Kagome did you find him?"

"No not yet." He could smell salt coming from Kagome and another scent as well.

"Well go get cleaned up and then come downstairs for dinner ok."

"Yes mom. Oh mom did you buy what I needed?"

"Yes dear it's in the bathroom."

"Ok. Thanks mom!" He heard Kagome run up the stairs and into her room. He could smell her emotions rolling off of her! Happy, Joyful, Sad, Angry, Depressed and then the highest of them all! She ran downstairs yelling.

"MOM!!"

"Kagome what is it?" He could see them through the window.

"This note! Its from Inuyasha! He's alive! He was here!" Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Father that must have been that flash of red you and Souta saw. And then the same flash of red that I saw come into the house and up the stairs and into Kagome's room." Inuyasha then saw three girls come up the shrine steps and knocked on the door. '_Kagome's three obnoxious friends.'_ He sighed. He then decided to just stay put in the tree and wait a few hours after Kagome left to go back to his era.

next day

Inuyasha woke up with pain in his chest and his entire body. He of course almost fell out of the tree. He looked down and he saw Selene, Souta, and the old man walking around looking for something. _'Probably me. Kagome's scent indicates that she went back last night so, its safe.'_ Inuyasha saw that they were all crying and Souta yelled something, and because of his ears he caught it nice and loud.

"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha rubbed his ears and though '_head ache!'_ So Inuyasha decided to jump out of the tree before Souta yelled again and gives him a migraine. All three of them had their backs turned to him, besides Buyo. He walked up behind Souta andgrabbed his mouth before he could yell again.

"Do not yell again Souta! You will give me a migraine." They all looked at him and hugged him. Selene was the first to talk.

"Inuyasha where have you been? Kagome was crying the day you disappeared and she told all about it and she left the next day saying they are going to be searching for Naraku's castle. She told us last night that you weren't at Naraku's Castle. So where were you?"

"I was in a cave, not that many miles from the well and Kaede's village. The cave is called Onigumo's cave. Onigumo is my brother, but he is now Naraku and that is the place where it all began." Souta then noticed how pale Inuyasha looked now.

"Hey Inuyasha how come you are so pale?" Selene and her father looked at Inuyasha.

"Miasma is spreading through out my entire body, I have until the New moon to be cured. If I am not cured by the New moon I will surely die." Souta's eyes widened considerably when he heard that.

"So you might die Inuyasha?"

"Didn't you guys read my note?" They all shook their heads.

"Kagome kept it with her and kept on reading it. When mom tried to take it from her so she could read it, Kagome folded it and ran upstairs and hid from everyone. When she came back down and announced she was leaving again, she had a sheath with her." Inuyasha was nodding his head to the sheath part.

"That is my swords sheath. I did not have my sword with me, so I have decided to give it to Kagome so she can hand it to the one who is wielding the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha then swayed a little.

"Inuyasha?" Souta looked at him cautiously

"I'm fine. But I must catch up to them. Did Kagome leave today or last night?"

"Last night, as soon as her friends left."

"Hmm most likely the group continued through most of the night so, I have to get going if I am to catch up with her." Selene then appeared with a bag for him.

"Then take this. It is some of your favorite food that Kagome told me you liked. You need to keep your strength at all times if you are to survive the miasma, Inuyasha. Good luck." Inuyasha grabbed the bag from her and placed it inside his Kimono.

"Thanks. When I return I will return you chop sticks and bag."

"Or you can just hand them to Kagome when you find her. Oh and don't run all the time. That will just send you to your doom faster. Good luck Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped back down the well once more and arrived in his era. He then raced towards Kaede's hut.

"Hey! Kaede you home!" Inuyasha entered the hut and saw that Kaede had some company. There sitting in there across from Kaede was Nasuna.

"Inuyasha!" Nasuna got up and hugged Inuyasha. It took Inuyasha a moment to realize it was Nasuna.

Nasuna? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to continue traveling, so I stayed behind here to help out Kaede."

"Oh. Nasuna would you like to travel with me, though? I could use the company." Nasuna thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure Inuyasha." Nasuna gave him a big smile. She was only happy that Inuyasha was not dead, or at least not dead yet.

"So where were they headed?" Inuyasha looked at both Kaede and Nasuna for details.

"Kagome mentioned they were going to continue wandering until one of the demons caught onto your scent and then track you from there." Nasuna explained. Inuyasha just nodded his head.

"I just hope they don't get confused by my old scent markings to my new ones."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Nasuna blinked twice.

"What I mean is, when we were tracking down Naraku my scent lingers for a long period of time. Especially since we always walked along the same path, after Kagome returned from her era. So my scent could still be strong in some areas then others. Poor demons, they are going to be confused. All this time I've been behind them." Nasuna blinked a few times again.

"You've been behind them all that time?" She continued blinking, then she shook her head. "Never mind that! Lets go!"

"Nasuna we can't leave yet. Kagome's mother only packed enough provisions for me. We need some more for you if we are to continue. I'll be right back! I'll go get some more from her!" Inuyasha ran towards the well and hopped inside.

(With Kagome)

Kagome yawned as they traveled. She and Izayoi had stayed up all night laughing and talking about how stubborn, sweet, and cool Inuyasha can be. Kagome had learned a lot about Inuyasha in one night from his mother. Izayoi didn't mind talking about Inuyasha at all, especially when she found out he didn't talk about his past all that much. Kagome would eventually recite all her new information about Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku later on. Right now they were just waiting for the demons to return with a trail. Inutaisho was the first to arrive.

"It leads to the Ox Tiger. Why would Inuyasha be there?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru, Sahara, Belladonna, and Rose arrived next and said the same thing. Kirara, Midnight, and Shippo gave the same information. Sango then spoke up about something.

"Kagome this doesn't make any sense though. Why would Naraku send Inuyasha to the Ox and Tiger? Something is not right. Kagome do you agree?"

"Yes I do Sango, but that is the only lead we have on finding Inuyasha. Besides this note." Kagome then thought back to last night. She had walked upstairs and had seen a note on her pillow and a long slender thing under her blankets. Once she had looked under the blankets her emotions were too 

much. She grabbed the note and read it quickly. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha's name at the bottom of the paper. He had given her hope. Sahara's prophecy however, does not give her hope. All it said was '_50 years from present day, the brothers of the one who has fallen will unite together and destroy their foe together. The brothers of the Fang._' For all she could care, it might mean that Alesandro and if he had a brother would team up and Inuyasha is the one who has fallen. Kagome looked at the note within her hand. She saw that Izayoi was looking at her pitifully. Kagome glanced at her then reverted her eyes. '_Inuyasha where are you?'_ Kagome looked at the sky and thought she saw Inuyasha in the sky. But once she blinked it disappeared.

"Alright then since that is our only lead, then lets go!" Kagome started walking off in the same distance that they had all walked when Naraku had disappeared over ten years ago.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha jumped in front of Nasuna with some more food. He had tons more provisions that should last them for over a month, if he should live that long.

"Alright lets go! Nasuna are you ready?" He looked at Nasuna and Kaede noticed that his eyes were getting darker.

"Yes I am." Nasuna did not notice because she thought that was how his eyes were supposed to be at all times. Inuyasha started walking off in the direction of the strongest scent of Kagome, meaning the most recent. That's when Sango's scent reached him. He looked at Kaede who was still by Nasuna.

"Kaede there is something different about Sango's scent." He looked at Kaede confused.

"What do ye mean Inuyasha?"

"What I mean is the fact that Sango's scent has changed! It's not the smell of spices anymore! There is but a hint of that scent left! There is something different about Sango's scent you old hag!" Inuyasha was yelling at the end.

"Alright then what is different Inuyasha?" Kaede looked at Inuyasha as if he knew everything in the entire world. He sniffed Sango's scent once more.

"I don't know. I've never smelled it before. It's foreign to me. I'll ask when I get there." Inuyasha started walking off once more. Nasuna ran after Inuyasha before he could even think that he was going alone. Kaede sighed '_Inuyasha now you just got me worried about Sango.'_ Kaede then started to walk around the village.

(With Kagome)

The women were bathing in the hot springs like usual. Sango looked really tense in the water for some unknown reason.

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome looked at Sango in concern.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Kagome. It's just that I have to tell Miroku something, but I don't want to because he won't let me fight." It then hit Kagome like a rock at what Sango was trying to tell her.

"Sango are you really?" Kagome looked around before she said the word. She went over by Sango and whispered it into her ear. "Pregnant?" Sango blushed, and Kagome took that as a yes.

"Well you should tell Miroku. Anyways you can just convince him to let you fight as long as you aren't in the front right?"

"Right. But still, I wonder how he will react?" Kagome cracked up laughing.

"React? Your stressing over how he will react! Sango this is Miroku we are talking about, not Inuyasha. Miroku will be beyond happy when he finds out! Who knows, he might even stop asking other women."

"Kagome technically he can't ask other women to bear his child since he is married to me."

"Oh yeah that's right, but he can still be a pervert, right? Plus, news of your child might just make him stop being lecherous and a pervert." Kagome was trying so hard to convince Sango to tell Miroku. Sango then sighed, she was giving up.

"Alright fine. You win Kagome. I will tell Miroku tonight." Kagome smiled.

"Remember I will be watching you." Kagome then got dressed.

"What you will be watching me when I tell him? I wanted to be alone!" Sango yelled at Kagome.

"No, no, no Sango! I will be watching you until you tell him." Kagome was laughing despite the fact that she had just gotten the demon slayer mad at her.

(Back at the camp)

"Miroku can I talk to you alone, please?" Miroku looked up at her and saw her serious face.

"Sure Sango." He got up and followed her towards the river. "What is it?"

"Miroku there is something I must tell you, but first you have to promise something."

"What Sango anything?" Miroku looked deep into her eyes.

"No matter what I am about to tell you, you have to promise you that you will allow me to fight in battle." Sango looked at him dead serious, Miroku was now deeply confused.

"First what are you going to tell me? Sango I can't promise you anything until I know what you are going to tell me."

"Fine. Miroku, remember the night of our wedding we both got drunk?"

"That night is a faze. All I remember is our wedding."

"Well, we were drunk and I found out from one of those "Tests" that Kagome brought back from her era that I'm……I'm….I'm….That I'm pregnant Miroku." Miroku's eyes had widened when she had said that word.

"Nope your not going into battle at all Sango." Michael and Gwendolyn then came from their little walk they were having together as brother and sister.

"WHAT!? MIROKU DO YOU NOT THINK I CAN NOT PROTECT MYSELF?! IS THAT IT!?" Sango went to go and slap him. Miroku's eyes widened in horror as the Wind Tunnel formed on Sango's right hand!

"OK FINE YOU CAN FIGHT! JUST DO NOT SLAP ME SANGO!" Miroku was petrified! His wife now could use the wind tunnel during her pregnancy! Sango was confused now.

"Miroku are you alright?"

"Sango, for a moment you had the wind tunnel." She cracked up laughing.

"Don't worry I won't be in the front of the group. I will be towards the back protecting Izayoi when the battle comes our way." They hugged and kissed each other.

(With Kagome)

"What do you mean you were able to access your unborn children's power Izayoi?" Kagome stared in disbelief at Izayoi.

"Well it happened at least three times that I used their powers. Once, the first time I used it I ran from the middle of the Western lands , too almost the middle of the Eastern lands. Without stopping for a breath. The second and third times when I was kidnapped by bats, obviously my eyes had flashed gold and then red. I had scared the bat demon so much that for at least ten minutes they didn't notice I was gone." Kagome cracked up laughing. Inutaisho just scowled.

"You know, you wouldn't be laughing if you were there under those predicaments, Kagome." That statement silenced Kagome. Sango and Miroku returned at that moment. Miroku announced the good news and the other news that involves Sango.

"Everyone! Sango is Pregnant! But I am going to warn you, at different times she can access the wind tunnel. So be VERY careful to what you say around her, right Sango?" She just nodded her head.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha and Nasuna had stopped for the night, only because Nasuna needed a break. Plus, Inuyasha's breathing was getting worse.

"Inuyasha you can't keep going on like this. We aren't even ten miles from Kaede's village, and your already having troubles." Inuyasha just growled, but it sounded more like a strangled noise. That's when Inuyasha saw a whirlwind.

"Koga. The last person I needed to see." But Koga changed course, and went the opposite direction. Inuyasha stood back up.

"Follow. We are heading back to the well. I'm bring along some more people and they are going to bring you something else as well." Nasuna followed him, but after awhile Inuyasha got annoyed and shoved her onto his back. He then jumped down the well and into Kagome's era. Selene just so happened to be outside.

"Inuyasha your back! Whose your friend?"

"Selene this is Nasuna. Where are Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi? "

"Check the club. Take your hat! Oh and Nasuna you had better come inside with me. Inuyasha will be back soon, alright." Inuyasha nodded his head for her to follow Selene inside, while he rushes off to find those three girls.

(At the club)

Inuyasha looked around at all the dancing people. His nose wouldn't work at all in a place like this. That's when he spotted them. They were at what Kagome had told him was a bar table. He walked over there to them.

"Hey come with me." He commanded them. The girls looked at him and gasped.

"Its him! Its Inuyasha! Kagome's boyfriend!" That's when Inuyasha snapped because they were rambling on about him being Kagome's boyfriend, when technically he is her husband.

"I'M NOT KAGOME'S BOYFRIEND! I'M HER HUSBAND YOU GOT THAT!" The girls nodded their heads, because they were scared.

"Alright so what do you want with us?" Eri, the one with the head band asked.

"Follow." Inuyasha then just turned and started walking towards the door, that is until Hojo walked up to him.

"Hello. My name is Hojo. I just couldn't help but to over hear you conversation just now, but did you just call yourself Kagome's husband?"

"Yes I am her husband. You got a problem with that!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all remembered something Kagome had told them the day school was over.

"_If you guys just so happened to see Inuyasha out in public, and he starts to yell at someone, please get him out of there!"_ Three girls looked at each other and ran over by Hojo and Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha show us that place you were wanting to!" Ayumi listened to the noise coming from his throat. It was a growl, or at least it was supposed to be a growl. Finally Inuyasha walked out of the club with the three girls. Once outside he knelt down and looked at them.

"Get on." They obeyed, fearing he would reenter the club and start a fight with everyone. Inuyasha then started running super fast back to the shrine. Once there, he had them climb off and they all walked inside.

"Selene is everything ready?"

"Yes it is Inuyasha."

"Where is Nasuna?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"How many strange contraptions?"

"Four. Considering you wanted to run right?"

"Yes I always run back there. But the girls need bikes to keep up with me." Eri then decided to speak up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! What do you mean we need bikes in order to keep up with you? Where are we going anyways?"

"We are going through the well to MY era. You need those strange contraptions to keep up with ME."

"What are you then?"

"I am a half-demon." He took off his hat to reveal his fuzzy dog ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok a cliff hanger! I wonder how Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi will react to the fact that their friend had never been sick, but saving the world from disaster everyday she was gone and the fact that their friend married a demon. I hope this chapter was longer than chapter 2. How did you like the little flash backs during his childhood? Ok Review please!

InuYashaFreak


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Last time Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi just found out that Kagome is married to a half-demon and they are going to find out where Kagome has been this entire time during her little "sick" times. Oh when Kagome said only six more days, now its only four more days. Alright on with the story!

**Bold: communicating in brains**

_Italics: thinking_

Chapter 4: Pains

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all stared at the dog ears on top of Inuyasha's head. They didn't know what to think right now. First, they find out their friend is married and they didn't know. Now they find out that she married a half-demon! He isn't even from this era! He and all the other half-demons and demons should be dead by now! But since he is standing right in front of them, they obviously were not.

"So where is Kagome?" Eri asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her as if he had missed something.

"Kagome is right now 500 years into the past. We will be shortly following her to MY era. I only came here to get you three and some strange contraptions or bikes. Kagome has hers with her, so I couldn't let Nasuna use that."

"Who's Nasuna? Your daughter?" Inuyasha looked at them all and wondered how Kagome deals with them!

"NO! Nasuna is my traveling companion, and she is sleeping right now! She-" Inuyasha trailed off. His heart for some unknown reason just clenched together and it HURTS! Inuyasha then leaned against the wall for support. Ayumi ran to his side and offered her shoulder, she then helped him to the couch.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Inuyasha sighed, and looked at the ground.

"That's the first time that happened to me. Well, about eight days ago Kagome and I got married. We returned to the Feudal Era, right after our wedding in this time. Two days later, Naraku reappears and the others had gone off in the direction where Kagome sensed a Jewel shard. I had told Sesshomaru, my older brother, t hat I would call if I needed help. When I did call, it was too late though. Naraku had made a small hole in my stomach and pushed me down the cliff into a river of miasma. Moments later, after a good amount of miasma had spread throughout my body, Naraku formed a barrier around me and teleported me elsewhere. I was unconscious during the entire time after I had hit the miasma." The girls all stared at him.

"So you have miasma spreading throughout your entire body? Why isn't Kagome with you?"

"Kagome doesn't know where I am right now. I left her a note along with the sheath to my sword. I had told her in the note how to destroy Naraku, in case I don't live." He sighed. "Wonderful. The moment I 

try to settle down and have a family, is the moment Naraku tries to murder me." Yuka walked over by him.

"Uh Inuyasha? Who is Naraku?" Inuyasha sighed again.

"About 60 years ago, there was a bandit named Onigumo who was burned and would never walk again. Kikyo, a priestess, she was secretly taking care of him. But one day, Onigumo couldn't take anymore. He called upon hundreds of demons and sold his soul to them, thus creating Naraku. Before I continue, Onigumo was my brother. So I am related to Naraku. Kikyo is the priestess that I loved 60 years ago. She and I were going to use the Sacred Jewel of four souls so I could become a human. But one the day she was to bring me the jewel, Naraku set up a trap and had both of us believe that we were betrayed by each other. Kagome comes into all of this because she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Its all thanks to Kagome that I'm even here right now." All the girls, including Selene, where listening to his story about who Naraku is and was. Nasuna then came down the stairs.

"Inuyasha is it time to go now?" She asked.

"Yes Nasuna. Your going to have to ride a bike, alright. That way we can move a lot faster in case any demons arrive."

"What about your sword?"

"Do you SEE a sword on my side? No I thought not, so there is no sword! Lets go!" Inuyasha then walked outside and over by the well house.

"Alright you four, grab onto me and hold on tight!" Inuyasha then jumped into the well with the four girls, the food and the bikes. He jumped out of the well once on the other side.

"There now we shall continue on."

"But Inuyasha! It's dark out! You said there's demons here!"

"I can still protect you guys with my claws." When he saw there faces he just sighed. "Fine! We will stay here tonight." He sat down, grumbling. Also, he no longer wore the hat since there was no need. He was in his era, everyone here has seen him before. Plus, there are demons here, and lots of them.

(with Kagome)

"So Sesshomaru you mean there is a way to feel what Inuyasha is feeling right now?" Kagome was alone with Sesshomaru right now. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Yes but It can be very dangerous when the subject dies, Kagome. Are you sure you would like to do this?" He was very cautious. If father found out he attempted such a thing, and inexperienced in that category, he would be mad! Kagome smiled.

"Yes! Lets do it!" Kagome went onto her back. Sesshomaru knelt beside her.

"Alright Kagome, I want you to think about Inuyasha. Everything that you like about him. Also, keep his face planted in your brain. It has to be the best face of his, that you liked." Sesshomaru knew the process, but he had never done it before. He had been through it before so he knew how long it could take. He had done it when his father went against Ryukotsusei.

"Alright I have a picture set!"

"Alright I am going to press a pressure point and you can not jump or open your eyes." He did the collarbone. Kagome grimaced, but she did not jump or open her eyes at all.

"Alright Kagome, you should be able to talk to him now."

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha felt something tugging at his brain.

**Who is in my brain?**

**Inuyasha?**

**Kagome? How are you in my brain?**

**Why is your heart hurting?**

**It's the miasma, Kagome. It's spreading throughout my body.**

**Where were you?**

**Onigumo's cave.**

**What!? Onigumo's cave! You mean we were going in the wrong direction this entire time?**

**Yeah most likely if you didn't come to Kaede's village. Kikyo helped me and then Kaede. Oh by the way I'm with Nasuna, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi right now. We are tracking you.**

**What are Eri, Yuka and Ayumi doing here?**

**I brought them here. Your heading in the direction of the ox and tiger right?**

**Yes.**

**Ok meet me then at the village where we met those pesky monkeys alright?**

**Ok. Shippo will be happy that he gets to see his buddies again.**

**Oh Kagome? What did you do with the Tetsusaiga?**

**Your father has it.**

**Ok. I will see you soon, I should be there before the New Moon ok. I have to-Ugh!**

**Inuyasha! Are you alright?**

**Just the miasma. I have to go now.**

**Inuyasha please come quick!**

**I will try Kagome.** Inuyasha then broke contact with Kagome. He looked at his companions who were still sleeping. Then he looked at the moon. '_Only four more days Kagome. I should be there in three.'_ Inuyasha himself then went to sleep.

(with Kagome)

Kagome snapped her eyes open. While doing so, she scared everyone around her.

"Kagome your awake!" Sesshomaru's eyes for a second betrayed him. He was relieved that she had woken up.

"I've spoken with Inuyasha!" She announced to everyone. Izayoi ran over to her.

"How is he? Where is he?"

"He didn't say where he was, but he said where he wants to meet up with us. At the village where the Monkey god is." Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all nodded their heads. While the others just looked dumbfounded. "Oh and Inuyasha most certainly has miasma spreading throughout his entire body. We are near Jineji's farm. So we can get some of the herbs from there." They all started heading towards the farm, quickly even though it was dark out.

(next day; with Inuyasha)

"Come on! Wake up you guys!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently. They had a lot of ground to cover in three days. Slowly they all woke up. Inuyasha was making them get on their bikes and start riding, after of course giving Nasuna a little tutoring first. Once on their way, Inuyasha automatically started communicating with Kagome.

**Kagome.**

**Huh? Inuyasha? How did you?**

**Kagome I am able to contact you when ever I want. Tell someone to start thinking.**

**Hello?** It was Shippo's voice.

**Hey Shippo it's me, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha? **

**Yeah. So what have you been up to, little guy?**

**Oh nothing really, just looking for you…hey wait! How come your acting all nice to me?**

**Maybe cause I haven't seen you and I might not live all that much longer.** He then heard Kagome's voice again.

**What do you mean Inuyasha?**

**Kagome do you want to feel my pain?**

**Yes I do.** Inuyasha waited until she finished to connect them through more than their minds. Kagome could feel the miasma flowing in his body, which didn't feel too good. Then she felt his heart clench. Of course the clenching continued until he broke that contact with the feeling.

**That is what I have to feel everyday.**

**Inuyasha how do we save you?**

**I don't know Kagome. I am sorry.** He then broke contact immediately. His heart was becoming weaker by the days. '_This is not good.'_ Inuyasha then stopped.

"Koga is coming." Just then the whirlwind appeared and Inuyasha stepped in front of the girls. Then there stood Koga. Of course, Koga thought this was Alesandro since Inuyasha was missing.

"Mutt face's pup, move!" Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you also call my SON that Koga!" Koga's eyes widened when he saw that this time it was Inuyasha who was here.

"Inuyasha? Kagome said you were missing!" Koga started backing up and looking around for someone. Inuyasha started growling.

"Koga I was missing, but now I'm back and I'm ready to take you on again!" Inuyasha got into a battle stance, but Nasuna interfered.

"Inuyasha NO! Demon leave!" Nasuna ran forward and started punching Koga in the chest. Koga would have put up a fight, until that is when a certain red-headed wolf demon appeared.

"KOGA!" It was indeed Ayame. She had been hunting down Koga, ever since the wolf demons found out that Kagome was taken, so she was now stalking him. Plus, ever since Kagome shattered the jewel again, Ayame and Koga both have Sacred Jewel shards in their legs.

"Uh Oh! Sorry mutt-face but I've got to go!" Koga then disappeared in his whirlwind. Ayame stopped for a quick breath.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" Ayame said cheerfully. Inuyasha glanced at his companions, who were sitting down AGAIN! Inuyasha then sighed, and Ayame was gone again after Koga. Inuyasha then looked at the girls.

"Ok you bums, lets go!" Inuyasha started to run again. The girls quickly got on their bikes and rode after him.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was wandering through the forest, but stopped when she saw soul collectors. She started running after them. Moments later, Kagome stumbled across Kikyo. Kikyo looked up at her.

"Kagome I'm glad you came." Kikyo said calmly.

"Huh? You've been waiting for me?"

"That's not what I said. I said I'm glad you came. Now, Inuyasha should most certainly live through all of this, but I'm not for sure. But there is something that your going to need."

"Kikyo I'm not able to use your arrows. They-" Kikyo stopped her by putting up her hand.

"Kagome I am not meaning my arrows. I am meaning something that has been yours for your whole life, but I took when I was resurrected. The rest of your soul." Kagome gasped when Kikyo said that.

"Your going to give me back the rest of my soul?" Kikyo nodded.

"With the rest of your soul, your spiritual powers will strengthen. But first there is something I must test you with before I give you it back. If your entire group was endanger and you don't have enough time to shoot an arrow, what do you do?" Kikyo looked at her intensely. Kagome thought about her answer, before she said it.

"If I was not able to shoot an arrow in time I would provided a barrier for as long as possible, even if it costs me my life." Kikyo simply nodded her head.

"A wise answer. Kagome from what my mentor told me all those years ago, that he has only heard of one priestess who gave that entire answer. That would have been Midoriko, the creator of the Sacred Jewel of Four souls." Kikyo then broke her clay body and the souls that dwelled within her, ascended towards the sky. Kagome's soul returned to her body, and she felt her power rise considerably.

"Thank you, Kikyo. May you rest in peace." Kagome spent ten minutes to sit in silent vigil for Kikyo.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha collapsed on the ground, again. The girls stopped once more so Inuyasha would not fall behind. The pain was becoming even more unbearable for Inuyasha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's the end of Chapter 4! Tell me what you think! Oh, and to clarify something Kikyo will be making comments soon. Oh do not worry, the swords (for those who liked their commenting) will start 

talking again very soon. They are all going to be complaining about how Inutaisho left them all those years ago. Its going to be funny, I hope. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I shall give a little hint about this chapter: Inuyasha returns! That's all I'm saying about this chapter. On with the story!

Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Back!

Inuyasha arrived in the monkey god village just two days after Kagome had contacted him and his breathing was bad. He was having trouble breathing. He had pushed his group to their limits and had ran continuously all night long and all day. '_Kagome is not even here yet.'_ Inuyasha decided to go for a walk alone in the woods for awhile. Just thinking about old times, from his past.

Flashback

_Inuyasha looked around, his babysitter Aleera and his older brother Sesshomaru were inside looking like they were about to kiss, so he had gone outside after of course making a gagging noise. Inuyasha saw a butterfly flutter past him and decided to chase it. Once in the middle of the forest, he saw a dog demon walk out of the trees. She looked like Sesshomaru, actually he thought it was Sesshomaru at first. So he decided to make his older brother correct him once more._

"_Hi! My name is Inuwasha!" He had a big grin on his face. That was until, at the last second he saw a green whip coming straight at him! The green whip flung him into a tree. The last thought flowing through Inuyasha's brain was 'What did I do?', before he went into a healing trance._

end flashback

Inuyasha sighed, that was when he was only two years old. He had broke his left arm that day. He then smirked. Since the following year he had tried to fly, but ended up face first in the ground. A scent then came upon him. Kagome's group was nearing the village now. He started to walk back, but he fell in water on accident.

(With Kagome)

"Miroku just face it! Women do not like being groped." Sango was towards the front of the group, while her husband Miroku was by Kagome with a slap mark on his face.

"Its just a nasty habit that I am trying so hard to get rid of." Sango then glared at him

"TRY harder!" That's when the village came into sight and Kagome was tackled to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Three girls cried. It was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, Nasuna was watching from her seat.

"Eri? Yuka? Ayumi? You guys are here?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha brought us here. So this is where you were always at, when you were "sick"." They were looking around.

"Well not in this village but all over the place." Shippo then walked forward.

"Hey! Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo looked ready to cry. He had missed Inuyasha during those days without him, and he had hoped Inuyasha would be waiting for them here. The girls looked around.

"Where did he go Nasuna!?" The three looked at her.

"He said he would be right back." That's when they all saw demons coming their way! Rose walked forward and yelled "HIRAIKOTSU!" Then more demons arrived and one grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threw it in the forest. Rose gasped.

"My aim may not be that good, but demons usually don't do that!" Rose was stressing because she no longer had her weapon. That's when a figure appeared below the demons some miles away and raised his right hand. Tetsusaiga's, Tensaiga's, and Sounga's voices appeared once more.

'_Hey Tensaiga who is that?'_

'_How should I know Tetsusaiga!?'_

'_Well you do see into the future.'_

'_Sounga! Your not helping!'_

'_So sorry Oh Wise one!'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Ok this is freaky. He is calling me.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Uh Inuyasha I think?' _Tetsusaiga then glowed and flew straight towards the figure. Then the group saw the Tetsusaiga transform and the figure jumped above the demons. They heard two clear loud words.

_  
_"WIND SCAR!" Sure enough the flames from the wind scar appeared and the demons disappeared. The figure fell out of the sky, and landed on the ground still too far from the group to see properly. That is until Inutaisho called out to him.

"Hello there! I see you summoned the Tetsusaiga. Identify yourself right now!" Inutaisho's voice became a growl at the end. The figure was slowly walking towards them until it was attacked by three little monkeys sprites. They heard the figure yell out and the monkeys were laughing.

"We got you! Do you want a special stone?"

"NO! I LEARNED MY LESSON LAST TIME YOU PESKY LITTLE MONKEYS!" Kagome cracked up laughing.

"Inutaisho he's no threat."

"He's not?"

"No he's not. That's Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Hey Kagome! Told you I was here." Inuyasha was smirking and he looked quite pleased that he had his sword once more.

"Inuyasha I'm just glad your okay!" Kagome cried onto his shoulder and then remembered his little problem that he had. It was only a day before the New Moon.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at her concerned.

"Nothing. Come on Shippo has been waiting to see you since you disappeared." They both walked over there and Inuyasha got tackled once more by more people this time. His mother, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, Inutaisho, Rose, Sinnoch, Alesandro, Gwendolyn and Michael. Sesshomaru and the others kept their cool, besides Sahara since she didn't really like him to begin with. Izayoi was the first one to talk to him.

"Inuyasha do NOT ever do that again! Do you understand young man?!" Izayoi yelled at him in a motherly tone.

"Uh, mother…I'm not exactly a young man anymore." Inuyasha pointed out. Inutaisho then walked forward.

"Well then young man, do NOT ever do that again then." Inutaisho smirked when Inuyasha's head went down in defeat.

"Inuyasha you may have surpassed him in power by defeated Ryukotsusei but you will never surpass him in wisdom." Sesshomaru snickered, which was very unusual.

(Later on that night)

Inuyasha placed a hand on his chest where his heart was. '_That pain is getting worse now. I don't know how much longer I can take it.'_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was still awake.

"Kagome you should try and get some sleep."

"Inuyasha tomorrow is the night of the New moon. I would like to spend tomorrow with you."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes where completely serious when she looked at him.

"Inuyasha what I mean is that with tomorrow being your last day here with me and the others, I thought that maybe we could spend tomorrow. If you want to of course?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha hoping the he would say "Sure" or something. Inuyasha waited a moment before he answered Kagome.

"Kagome I would love to spend tomorrow with you. Just what are we going to be doing?"

"Well, probably talk about things. I know most of you past, but not all of it."

"How do you know most of my past?" Inuyasha was confused. He never told Kagome about his childhood.

"Your mother told me all about it Inuyasha. So I thought maybe we could just talk about things that interest us both. Besides killing Naraku." Inuyasha nodded his head, finally understanding at what she was talking about.

"Alright. I guess I could do that with you Kagome." Kagome smiled at him and in turn Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"Your smiling!" Kagome's smile widened.

"Yes I am. I will always smile for you, Kagome my love." Kagome then snuggled up to Inuyasha and he cuddled up to her. They both fell asleep, impatient for tomorrow. But unfortunately for them, tomorrow would bring more than happiness, but also death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's not really a cliff hanger is it? But hey, at least I gave you a clue at what is going to happen in chapter 6, Right? Anyways, I hope this chapter was REALLY good the next chapter is going to be the breaking point (what I mean is that it's the chapter before the final battle with Naraku) of the story. In chapter 6, there will be fluff, and probably TONS of it! Its going to be staying with Inuyasha and Kagome during the whole thing for chapter 6. But there will be no Lemons at all. Sorry but I don't write that kind of stuff. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright the sweet chapter and the tragic chapter at the same time. I am not going to say much before it starts but only let me know how I did. There is a lemon in this story, but so sorry I don't describe it. Alright on with the story! Oh and the death part, the music that is supposed to be in the background is the song that played in Farewell Kikyo, my beloved when Inuyasha had arrived at that cliff and Sesshomaru told him that it was Naraku.

Chapter 6: Happiness then Death

Kagome woke up right after Inuyasha did and then smiled at him. This would be the day where they spent together. Tonight would bring…well Kagome didn't know what tonight would bring at all.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her and he had a smirk on his face.

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha. So lets go!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran off into a beautiful field of flowers, a little bit from the village.

"Is this romantic enough?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Yes it is Inuyasha! I love it!" Inuyasha smiled. As long as Kagome was happy, he would be happy.

"So do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes. When you mom told me that you broke your arm at two years old, what had happened?"

"Alright, she must be meaning when I first encountered Sahara."

Flashback

_Inuyasha made a gagging sound and walked out of the hut because Sesshomaru and the baby-sitter were getting a little too close. He saw a butterfly flutter past him and followed it. Once in the middle of the forest, the butterfly flew straight up into the air. Disappointed, Inuyasha just stood there looking around. That's when a dog demon that looked like Sesshomaru walked out._

"_Who are you?" She demanded._

"_Hi! My name is Inuwasha!" Before Inuyasha could react, a green whip came flying into him. He collided with a tree and landed on the ground. 'What did I do?' was his last thoughts before going into the healing trance._

End Flashback

"You were flung into a tree!?" Kagome shrieked.

"Yes. Since I survived I considered trees were my friends. Oh by the way, I landed on a rock when I hit the ground." Inuyasha pointed out. They spent the next few hours just talking about each others pasts. 

When it hit noon, Inuyasha ran off to hunt something. Kagome collected logs for the fire. When she got back Inuyasha was back with the boar.

"This is all I could find. But hey! It's huge right?" He actually look quite pleased with himself. After lunch was done and they had ate their food, they just were laying there staring at the sky. Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"We had better do something before the sun starts to set." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her.

(Close to sunset)

Inuyasha and Kagome were back to staring at the sky again. Kagome looked back at the sun and sighed.

"Inuyasha the sun is almost set." Inuyasha glanced at the sky also and sighed.

"I know. I didn't want this day to end Kagome."

"I know Inuyasha. Neither did I." They both stood and walked back to the camp.

(At camp)

Izayoi spotted Inuyasha and Kagome returning before anyone else did. She walked over by her son and Kagome.

"So where were you two?" Izayoi and the others didn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to spend the entire day until the sun sets together.

"Oh mother, we were just spending some time together. That's all." Inuyasha looked at his mother.

"Oh. Ok then, lets get dinner started." Izayoi walked back over by the others and started preparing for dinner. Kagome looked at the sky, not wanting the sun to go down. They still didn't know how to save Inuyasha from the miasma that was spreading through his entire body. Once they both reached the camp Izayoi was busy telling certain people what to do.

"Sango and…..Kagome can you go and collect the fire wood. Miroku, Shippo, Inutaisho and the other demons besides Sesshomaru go out and hunt some food please. Sesshomaru can you stay here with Inuyasha?" Izayoi looked right at Sesshomaru for his answer.

"What about you? Can't you stay with your own son?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well….I'm going with Sango and Kagome to collect the fire wood and water." Sesshomaru just nodded his head and sat down across from Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru call for someone if something happens." Sesshomaru didn't need to ask what she meant, or anyone else for that matter. She was meaning if Inuyasha suddenly died and no one was back yet.

(Ten minutes later)

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Never mind. Forget it, its nothing important." Inuyasha looked away from his brother. He was going to tell him that his heart was hurting, but decided not to. The sun was SO close to setting. '_Once the sun sets, I will never see Kagome ever again! No! I can't let that happen!'_ "Sesshomaru I'm going to lie down for awhile. Wake me up before the sun is completely down ok?" Sesshomaru nodded his head, understanding that Inuyasha wanted to be awake when he turned human. Only five minutes passed by before Sesshomaru woke Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha the sun is about to set and they are all coming back." Inuyasha saw that the girls were coming back. Meaning Kagome, Sango, and Izayoi. That's when the sun went down and Inuyasha turned human. The pain was unbearable as soon as he was a human! To him it felt as though he was being stabbed over and over again in the heart with a sword blazing with fire from the netherworld. Kagome ran over to him when she saw his hair go black.

"INUYASHA! Don't die now!" Kagome started sobbing when she saw that the sun was already down and she heard his heart beat slow down a bit.

"Kagome."

"Yes? Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome managed to get that out. Sesshomaru was holding Izayoi, while Sango had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Defeat Naraku. I will see you-" He was interrupted by Koga who came out of nowhere.

"Hey Kagome! Hey what's wrong with Inuyasha?" He had seen Inuyasha very, very pale looking face.

"I will see you again Kagome. I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes. Kagome placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She raised her head when his heart had stopped and more tears came rolling down her cheeks. Koga's eyes widened when it dawned on him that Inuyasha was now dead. That's when the others arrived and saw Inuyasha in his human form and dead. Inutaisho comforted Kagome and Izayoi who both ran into his arms at the same time. Miroku held Sango, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as well. They all cried (excluding Sesshomaru) over Inuyasha. Kagome then spoke up.

"He wanted us to defeat Naraku. And we shall! It was his last wish after all, right?" They all nodded. Sesshomaru walked off at that moment. Inutaisho grabbed the Tetsusaiga and handed it to Alesandro.

"Alright now lets go kill Naraku!" Inutaisho growled the last part.

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was on his way to go and see Bokseno. He was going to ask Bokseno how to defeat Naraku.

"Bokseno I have come again for your assistance." Bokseno appeared on the tree where he resided.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is your matter of business this time?"

"Naraku. How is Naraku supposed to be killed?"

"Simple. Combing the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga. The Backlash wave and your Dragon strike."

"Just like with Sounga. Who has to be the ones to wield the swords?"

"You and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha just died though. How is supposed to be saved?" Bokseno started laughing at Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe YOU haven't figured that one out yet Lord Sesshomaru. It is SO simple, Tetsusaiga would be able to tell you."

"Then tell me." Sesshomaru looked at Bokseno, waiting for an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! Alright review! Next chapter is the battle against Naraku. I'm going to make that one stretch onto chapter 8. Chapter 7 might be short like one of the earlier chapters was, there is going to be a surprise in chapter 9. Alright Review! Its getting close to the end of the story!

InuYashaFreak


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright a small recap: Inuyasha and Kagome had spent the entire day until sun set together. When night had fallen, Inuyasha turned human and died from the miasma telling Kagome to defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru had gone to Bokseno to find out how to destroy Naraku and found out that it has to be him and Inuyasha. When chapter 6 had finished, Sesshomaru was waiting for Bokseno to tell him how to cure Inuyasha. In this chapter the battle begins, and it shall continue through to the next chapter. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 7: The battle begins

Kagome and the others started to clear camp at day break. Surprisingly Inuyasha's body had transformed back into his half-demon self, once the sun was up.

"Kagome after the battle is over, we will come back and pay our respects to Inuyasha. I can smell Naraku from here. He is no that far off." Inutaisho growled the last part. But his eyes betrayed his real emotion. Inutaisho could break down and second. One thing they didn't know is that he can not wield any of his swords right now.

"Inutaisho how come you haven't been using your swords at all?" Kagome asked Inutaisho.

"Kagome that is because….Well Sahara what was that prophecy? Oh it said that I would come when the foe was defeated. I am not technically ALIVE yet."

"That makes sense. Wait where did Sesshomaru go?" They all looked around for Sesshomaru.

"Fluffy left. While we all were crying over Inuyasha." Belladonna stated.

"I was going to have him use the Sounga in battle….wait! Belladonna the Sounga is rightfully yours." He grabbed the Sounga and handed it to her. Belladonna's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Thank you father."

'_Ha-ha! Sounga FINALLY has a new master right Ten…Tensaiga? Where are you?'_

'_Tetsusaiga remember Tensaiga is with Sesshomaru. So she isn't here.'_

'_Oh yeah. Hey Sounga remember you're the only male sword here!'_

'_Not exactly. When Sesshomaru comes back I will talk with his Tokijen.'_

'_Oh? And plot against the humans to take over the world?'_

'_Exactly.' _ They all hear Tetsusaiga sigh.

'_Your STILL trying to take over the world?'_

"_You BET I am!'_ Tetsusaiga sighed again and stopped talking completely to Sounga.

"Well now that the swords are done talking, why don't we all head off and kill Naraku. Wolf you can come to I guess." That's when Ayame caught up to Koga.

"There you are Koga!" Koga grabbed Ayame.

"Ayame your coming with us into battle." Ayame then smiled wickedly.

"Sure but afterwards your coming back to the mountains with me. To get married." Koga paled when Ayame said that. But he nodded his head, giving in. Knowing that if he didn't she would continue on following him to the ends of the earth. Ayame smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that Koga only agreed because he was tired of her following him.

"Alright then! Lets go! This is for Inuyasha." Inutaisho growled. Then they all set off following Inutaisho.

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was heading back towards the camp. Reflecting on what Bokseno had told him.

"_**Sesshomaru you have not found out? It's SO simple that even Tetsusaiga would know how."**_

"_**Then tell me."**_

"_**The Tensaiga, the sword of healing. Inuyasha had miasma spreading through his body, correct? Then the Tensaiga could heal him of the miasma. You must wield the Tensaiga from now on in the battle against Naraku. When Inuyasha and his group defeated Naraku the first time, he did die. But his heart lingered. So you can kill Naraku with the Tensaiga, since he is technically the living dead Lord Sesshomaru."**_ Sesshomaru continued walking towards the camp._ 'So Tensaiga, are you ready to be wielded after all this time?'_

'_Lord Sesshomaru, you've used me more than once before.'_

'_I know. But I'm meaning for an entire battle this time?'_

'_Yes I am Lord Sesshomaru.'_

'_I am glad that you are ready to be wield for once. For longer than a few seconds. Did you enjoy reviving Rin ten years ago?'_

'_Yes I did Lord Sesshomaru. I even enjoyed reviving Kagura nine years ago, when you found her dead.'_ Sesshomaru then came upon Inuyasha's dead body. He had regained his demon features at least.

'_Tensaiga so I'm supposed to revive him with you?'_

'_I believe so. From what Bokseno said.'_

"LORD SESSHOMARU! I'VE FOUND YOU!" Came a very annoying voice that belonged to Jaken.

"Jaken." Jaken stopped when he saw Inuyasha's dead body.

"How did HE die Master?" Jaken continued to stare at Inuyasha's lifeless body. Sesshomaru grabbed Tensaiga and it pulsed.

(With Kagome)

"NARAKU! This is all YOUR fault!"

"Sango now!" Sango nodded at Miroku and aimed both her hands at Naraku. She had found out that she can summon TWO wind tunnels into her right and left hands at the same time.

"Kagome get down! WIND TUNNELS!" Both of the wind tunnels formed on her hands and Naraku's eyes widened when he saw this. His barrier went up immediately. Belladonna walked over by Inutaisho.

"Father Alesandro can't get the Tetsusaiga to form. He keeps saying that the sword is telling him that he is not the one to wield it." Inutaisho walked over to Alesandro, who was panicking.

'_Tetsusaiga why won't you allow Alesandro to wield you?'_

'_Master Inutaisho it is because Alesandro is not the one in the prophecy. Plus, Tensaiga told me to hold on a moment. Sesshomaru is coming back. She said he had brought some help.' _ Tetsusaiga stopped talking at that moment. Inutaisho went back over to the battle field.

"So what is wrong?" Kagome looked at Inutaisho.

"Alesandro is not the one in the prophecy. Plus, Tensaiga told her to wait for some odd reason."

"Hmm that is odd." Just then Sesshomaru's voice filled the air.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" The blue lighting stretched across the ground and struck Naraku, but did no harm to him. Sesshomaru appeared moments later with a smirk on his face for some unknown scary reason.

"Lord Sesshomaru so very nice to see you. Why are you smirking?" Naraku said coolly, as if he didn't expect something else dramatic could happen soon.

"I'm not smirking. Its called something else Naraku. Its called Smiling!" Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku.

"Fool! As if you could defeat me! I shall send you all to you demise!" Naraku laughed. Kagome then thought '_Inuyasha I guess I'm going to be joining you soon.'_ A memory then hit her of Inuyasha.

Flashback

_Kagome sat beside Inuyasha It was the day before the final battle against Naraku._

"_Inuyasha what is going to happen after the battle with Naraku?" She added in her brain 'Duh! He's going to go to hell with Kikyo.'_

"_I don't know Kagome. I don't plan on going to hell with Kikyo though. That's one thing I'm not doing. As long as your in the Feudal Era, I am going to protect you to my last breath. I promise you Kagome. Maybe once the battle is done, I won't act all tough and rude anymore." _

End flashback

Kagome had tears in her eyes when it dawned on her that Inuyasha had indeed kept his promise. He had been technically been protecting her all that time to his last breath. Kagome then shot Naraku with one of her arrows. Her eyes widened at the amount of power in the arrow! It was ten times Kikyo's power! Kagome then fell to the ground unconscious. Another memory hit her.

Flashback

"_Kagome before we begin this battle I want you to know something."_

"_What Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome I will not let Naraku harm you during this battle. If he does my inner demon won't be able to handle it. I might transform during battle and attack anything that moves."_

"_So you want me to watch out?"_

"_Yes. This is Naraku we are talking about. He more than likely is going to harm you. But as I said earlier, I will protect you to my last breath. Which I meant to the death, Kagome." Kagome gasped._

"_Inuyasha you would die for me?"_

"_Yes Kagome I would." _

End Flashback

Kagome woke up seeing Naraku coming towards her. Her ankle was stuck in a hole, which was why she fell unconscious in the first place. She heard someone yelling.

"KAGOME!" Before she blacked out again she heard Tetsusaiga pulsing.

To be continued…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright maybe it is longer than I expected, but did you guys like the Cliff hanger? Makes you wonder who is yelling her name, right? Any why is Tetsusaiga pulsing? Is it because Kagome is in danger? Oh by the way, while she was having all those memories, Inutaisho had disappeared. Don't worry he will be back AFTER the battle though. No he's not running away. Its actually a good sign that he disappeared if you understand what I mean. Also, that's if you remember the prophecy the Sahara mentioned earlier in the story. I'm giving away WAY too many hints about the next chapter! Review!

InuYashaFreak


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright last time the battle started and…I'll just do a recap with the last part. But in this chapter, the battle continues.

_**Recap **_

"**KAGOME!" She heard someone yelling her name. Tetsusaiga started pulsing.**

Chapter 8: The battle continues

After a few moments, Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was Tensaiga! It wasn't Tetsusaiga that was pulsing! It was Tensaiga! Naraku was repealed by the barrier Tensaiga put up around her.

'_Tensaiga?'_

'_Kagome unlike Sounga and Tokijen, Tetsusaiga and I both like you.'_

'_But you were in Sesshomaru's hands, how did you get here?'_

'_He threw me in front of you.'_

'_He did WHAT!?'_

'_You heard me.' _Kagome quickly got her foot unstuck from the hole. Then she ran over to Sesshomaru and handed him Tensaiga.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." He only smiled at her. '_Alright its time to put this plan into action. Ok Tensaiga?'_

'_Ok. Tetsusaiga….Where are you Tetsusaiga?'_

'_I'm not with Alesandro right now. I'm with my master!'_

'_Alright let him know the plan is in action.'_ Sesshomaru walked towards Naraku and used Tensaiga's move.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" They all heard Sounga's remark to that move.

'_I don't like that move on bit!'_ Sesshomaru kept on attacking Naraku, until he made himself "trip" over a rock.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sahara yelled.

"FLUFFY GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Belladonna yelled at her younger brother.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru then smirked. _'Ah. Jaken's here. Which means, he is not that far away. Distract Naraku for a little while and…wait what was the plan again? Darn it!' _

"Lord Sesshomaru, any last words before you join Inuyasha in the netherworld?" Naraku asked/laughed. Sesshomaru then smiled once more.

"Well first things first. I believe someone else would like to say something instead of me." Naraku brought on of his tentacles down and got ready to stab Sesshomaru in the heart. But two simple words filled the air. Plus they were said at the top of someone's lungs.

"WIND SCAR!" The flames the scorched the ground forever came shooting out of nowhere! Plus it took Naraku by surprise also. '_But he's dead!' _Naraku didn't know what to think until he remembered the Tensaiga.

"So Lord Sesshomaru you revived him."

"Yes. Inuyasha its time to defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped out of the trees.

"I agree Sesshomaru. Prepare to die Naraku!"

"Girls who have weapons! Take aim and fire when Inuyasha and I release the Dragon strike and the Backlash Wave."

(With Shippo and Myoga)

"Myoga why can't I be in the battle too?" Shippo whined.

"Shippo! We have to destroy the heart! That's the only thing connecting Naraku to this world! His heart!"

"Oh I understand now. So where is his heart?"

"We have to travel quickly." That's when they both saw Kanna. Plus, she was carrying the baby that was his heart. She held it out to them.

"This is the heart. Kill Naraku." Shippo grabbed the infant and Kanna disappeared.

"Alright lets go!" Just as Shippo was walking off a hand grabbed his shoulder. Shippo yelled but stopped when he saw it was Kohaku.

"Kohaku?"

"Shippo come on lets get rid of Naraku forever!" Shippo nodded.

"Lets go Kohaku!" Shippo, Myoga, and Kohaku all started running back towards the battle.

"Shippo we have to stab the heart as soon as the attacks hit Naraku. Or else he will just regenerate!"

"I hear you. We all shall kill the heart. I will use my fox fire, Myoga can suck blood, and you can stab it with your weapon." They all nodded in agreement. When they arrived Myoga and Shippo almost busted into tears! Inuyasha was alive!

"Their getting ready!"

(With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)

Inuyasha looked at his older brother waiting for his command.

"Now! Dragon Strike!"

"Backlash Wave!" Kagome shot an arrow.

"Hiraikotsu!" The spiky one went first.

"Hiraikotsu!" Then Sango's.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura's wind made It more deadly.

"Poison Blades!" Isadora used her green fan to make her poison come out. Then it was Belladonna's turn.

"Sacred Sutra's!" Miroku did his sutra's.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" She yelled her move the loudest. When the moves were about to hit Shippo, Myoga, and Kohaku killed the heart. Naraku's face went all twisted and then terrified when the moves hit him. He yelled in agony. Izayoi had to look away from the sight. Even though he betrayed his family by taking in demons and killing innocent people, to Izayoi he was still her son. Somewhere deep down he was still Onigumo. Then it was all over.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo came running over to Inuyasha and jumped up on him.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome walked over by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha but you died. How?"

"Turns out this entire time Sesshomaru was the one to save me. He revived me when he came back from Bokseno. We had a plan this entire time. He would revive me and then leave for the battle. He would make himself "trip" over a rock. Then distract Naraku long enough for me to summon Tetsusaiga. Then we would destroy him." Shippo then started to pout.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Shippo looked right at Inuyasha.

"You guys killed the body! Myoga, Kohaku and I killed the heart! We all had some part in it." Inuyasha then looked around.

"Hey where did Alesandro, Sinnoch, Gwendolyn and Michael go?"

"They had to go back to their time Inuyasha. When you summoned Tetsusaiga, they all disappeared." Inuyasha then looked at the ground. His head shot up instantly and looked at the place where Naraku 

once stood. There stood a man with black hair and brown eyes. He looked exactly like Inuyasha in human form!

"Who are you!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga again.

"Peace. I mean you no harm Inuyasha." Inuyasha thought '_His voice? I've heard it before.'_ Izayoi then gasped and ran forward.

"Onigumo!" Everyone gasped.

"THIS is Onigumo?" Izayoi nodded.

"Yes this is my other child, Onigumo." Onigumo hugged Izayoi back. Sesshomaru walked forward.

"Onigumo I will not kill you if you swear you will not summon hundreds of demons again. Or we will have to kill you again."

"I swear Sesshomaru."

"Good." Sesshomaru then looked at Inuyasha.

"Ok now that the battle is over, Give me Tetsusaiga!" Kagome sighed.

"I thought you guys were finally being NORMAL brothers and not fighting!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all looked at Kagome.

"You mean they used to fight each other for a sword?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then attacked one another. When they were about to attack again, a bright light made them fly apart from one another and collide with a tree. The brothers looked up and their eyes widened. There were two demons standing in the clearing. One they recognized the other they didn't. the other one had pink hair, and pink eyes. To Inuyasha he looked like a male demon version of Shiori, the half-demon bat child he had met once. The demon they new however, looked very mad AND he was glowing red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright there is only one more chapter to this story! Can you guys who the other demon is? I'm pretty sure the one who is glowing red is quite obvious who he is. But who is his buddy? I'll give a hint besides that he looks like a male full demon version of Shiori. He is a bat demon and his name was mentioned by Tygokumaru in both of the bat demon episodes. He wears a ponytail by the way. Alright review.

InuYashaFreak


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright this is the last chapter! Naraku is dead but Onigumo is back! But that's not the surprise! I apologize if most of the characters are WAY OOC but that's how they are supposed to be in the story. Sesshomaru is supposed to be more kind hearted when his father is around. I believe I proved that at the end of chapter 8 when he started to fight with Inuyasha for the Tetsusaiga. Alright on with the story so you guys can find out who the other demon is!

Chapter 9: The battle is over finally

There stood Inutaisho and some other demon who no one recognized. He also wore a ponytail just like Inutaisho. They all then heard the swords comments once again.

'_Hey Tetsusaiga! Look its Suikiyomaru! That kind bat demon who helped Inutaisho save lady Izayoi from the bat demons while she was still pregnant.'_

'_Oh I remember him! You said he might even be able to wield me! But that is NOT going to happen! I only serve TWO demons! Well one is half demon, but anyways.'_

'_Complainer.' _ Inuyasha walked forward.

"Your Suikiyomaru? Shiori's father?" Suikiyomaru nodded his head.

"I decided to come back with Inutaisho. Ah Izayoi! Are you still being kidnapped?" Izayoi blushed and shook her head. Suikiyomaru started to chuckle. Inutaisho then growled at the brothers.

"Will you two just stop being hostile towards each other! I gave you guys those swords alright! Learn to respect them! Especially you, Sesshomaru! Love the Tensaiga! It is useful!" His eyes were glowing red. Which this also confirmed to Sahara, that he was definitely back from the grave with all his demonic powers.

"So Inutaisho which one is the one that Izayoi was pregnant with?" Inutaisho then sighed.

"She had triplets. One half-demon, one human, and one demon. Inuyasha is the half-demon. Onigumo over there is the human. The demon slayer over there with the red hair is Rose, the demon one."

"A demon who is a demon slayer? Odd." Suikiyomaru shook his head. Inutaisho looked at Suikiyomaru and sort of smiled at him.

"I know a weird and messed up family, huh?" Suikiyomaru just nodded his head. Izayoi came over to Inutaisho and slapped him. Inuyasha blinked four times, surprised that his mother just SLAPPED his father.

"Inutaisho how could you say that!? It is not a weird messed up family! It's a special family, right Sahara?" Izayoi looked at Sahara. When Inutaisho was hoping for Sahara's hostility for humans to appear, he smirked. But when Sahara walked forward the smirk disappeared.

"Yes it is a special family Izayoi. You are completely correct on that one." Suikiyomaru put his right hand over his mouth to hide the fact that he was smiling. Inutaisho's face was SO priceless! He looked as though Izayoi, Sahara, Belladonna and Rose had just announced that they were all pregnant at the same time.

"Sahara NOW you choose to agree with humans!"

"Izayoi has a point Inutaisho. It is not a weird messed up family, it's a special family. Sure one was so ambitious that he summoned a hundred demons and one just so happens to be a demon slayer, but they are all special. Not weird and messed up." Sesshomaru then made a comment.

"Well I don't know about Inuyasha because I specifically remember someone flinging Inuyasha against a tree when he was only TWO years old!"

"Would you shut up about that Sesshomaru!"

"No because he almost died then!" Izayoi then made her remark on that subject.

"And I almost had a heart attack when I came home and learned that he had been flung against a tree and broke his left arm." Inuyasha was just blinking listening to the conversation. Inutaisho then stepped forward to stop the conversation before it turned into a cat fight.

"Alright! Alright! It's a special family with special people in it. There's no need to get all hostile over it ladies." Inuyasha sighed in relief when his father stopped the women from fighting.

Epilogue

When Inutaisho and Suikiyomaru came back everything settled down. Sango eight and a-half months later had a baby boy. Kagome the following year had twins. Belladonna not long after Kagome had the twins, became pregnant herself. Rose found a guy who was suitable for her. He is a ninja named Viktor. Onigumo married Nasuna after convincing her that he is no longer a demon. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all went back to the present. Sesshomaru and Kagura had twins. Their names are Sophie and Juliet. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed with their twins, but still debate on whether or not to have more children. Sango and Miroku had a baby girl two years after their baby boy. Inutaisho has to spend quality time with both females Izayoi and Sahara. Suikiyomaru went back to Shiori's mother. With Naraku finally gone, they all lived in peace. Until of course another enemy appears.

The End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright its done! Sorry I hope I didn't wrap it up too fast. But I just wanted to explain what they did basically after that little fight they all had. With the tree flinging thing Sesshomaru mentioned you all have to wait and see when the Inutaisho and Izayoi depart story comes. Hope you all liked it! Review.

**Kagome: "Ah you mean its over now?"**

**Inuyasha:"Yeah I guess it is." sighs**

**Sesshomaru:"I seemed a little out of character in this story." All look at authoress**

**Me:"Sesshomaru that's the way you were supposed to be."**

**Kagome:"Well see you all!"**

**Inuyasha:"I don't think InuYashaFreak has another part planned for this story."**

**Me:"Nope. Sorry people."**

InuYashaFreak


End file.
